La mejor orden sin cumplir
by Dichiro
Summary: Pasen y lean este lindo one shot, en él verán a Ciel, Sebastian e incluso a Grell. Ah y es lemon :3


**¡Hola! Les traigo una linda historia yaoi porque no solo soy yurista sino también fujoshi :3**

**Espero les guste este One Shot, lo escribí para mi amiga pero dijo que estaba muy bueno así que decidí compartirlo con más personas.**

**Sin más preámbulo, los dejo leer. **

* * *

En la enorme mansión de Ciel phantomhive se encontraba este y su fiel mayordomo en el despacho. En el último caso que habían tenido había muerto demasiada gente, incluso más de la que se suponía pero por suerte y por primera vez, Grell Sutcliff había sido bastante útil, ayudándolos a resolver el misterio. Eso dejaba a Ciel en deuda con él, aunque el pequeño tenía planeado que no fuera así por mucho tiempo. No le gustaba necesitar ayuda y mucho menos deber nada a nadie.

Termino por fin de escribir la carta que le enviaría a su majestad la reina informándole solo del resultado final, ella no tenía por qué saber sobre los por menores del caso. Selló el sobre colocando en él el emblema de la familia Phantomhive.

Sebastian permanecía de pie delante del escritorio de su joven amo esperando pacientemente lo que sea que fuera a decirle. Su cabello bien peinado, su uniforme bien puesto y su postura formal lo caracterizaban por ser el mayordomo perfecto; aunque no solo eso, sino también el hecho de ser un demonio lo ayudaba bastante.

Ciel había dejado de moverse en su silla, se recargo en ella con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a su mayordomo quien seguía tranquilamente esperando sus órdenes.

-Sebastian, ve y entrega esta carta a la reina. — Le tendió el sobre.

-Lo que usted ordene, joven amo.

-Y después quiero que pases a ver a Grell, págale por su ayuda, no quiero deberle nada.

-Yes, My Lord. — se inclinó como reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El demonio salió en silencio de la casa. Llegar con la reina no le costó demasiado trabajo, entrar en la casa fue sencillo también, se coló hasta la habitación sin dejarse ver por nadie, como solía hacer siempre con ese tipo de encargos de su amo.

La habitación tenía todo la pinta de un cuarto de la realeza, justamente como cualquiera pensaría que era. Los humanos eran demasiado predecibles, por eso le gustaba que su bochan no fuera igual al resto, su pensamiento era ya de por sí muy distinto a cualquier chico de su edad, aunque era bastante lógico considerando lo que le había pasado.

Volviendo con la misión encomendada, no espero a encontrar a su majestad dentro de la habitación, dejo la carta sobre el joyero y se marchó de la misma manera en la que había entrado. Ahora tocaba encontrar a ese dios de la muerte, eso sería algo más complicado pero por suerte sabía cómo hacerlos salir.

No fue ningún problema para él atraer a un humano hasta donde se encontraba. Un callejón era el lugar perfecto. El hombre inocentemente entro ahí, confiándose de haber escuchado una voz que lo llamaba y no había podido reusarse a ir, camino un poco más aprisa hasta que distinguió una silueta en la oscuridad, pues la luz del lugar era mínima y el sol se había metido ya. Se acercó un poco más pero de pronto dejo de moverse al sentir un horrible dolor en el cuello, se llevó la mano al lugar y quiso gritar de terror al sentir la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo pero no pudo hacerlo, le había cortado las cuerdas vocales. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y de un momento a otro se quedó sin energías cayendo desplomado en el suelo a los pies del demonio, quien se alejó unos pasos para no ensuciarse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Grell llegara brincando, literalmente, de la emoción. El dios de la muerte sabía que había sido Sebastian quien había matado al hombre y no pudo evitar correr él a recoger aquella alma. Al ver al demonio grito de emoción poniendo cara de damisela y corrió gaymente hasta él quien se hiso a un lado antes de que se le lanzara para abrazarlo. Grell se quedó sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas e hiso un puchero mientras lo miraba. Su abrigo lo llevaba ligeramente caído, como siempre, y su cabello rojo lo llevaba, por más raro que sonara, recogido con una cinta negra.

-¿Por qué me esquivaste, Sebas-chan?

Iré directo al punto. Mi amo quería que te trajera esto como pago por tu ayuda. — le mostró un maletín lleno de dinero.

-No quiero dinero. — se quejó cruzando sus brazos.

El pelirrojo se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, después se acercó hasta el demonio mientras ponía una cara de perversión, tomó el maletín y lo puso encima del contenedor de basura que se hallaba tras ellos. Estaba ya a escasos centímetros de Sebastian cuando volvió a hablar.

-Si quieres pagarme, se mío. — Le dijo al oído con voz sensual.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-¿¡En serio!? — grito casi estupefacto el dios de la muerte.

-Por supuesto, mi amo me ordeno pagarte y si eso saldará su deuda, entonces está bien.

-¡Oh Sí! — chillo lanzando su abrigo por los aires.

El demonio acorralo a Grell Sutcliff contra la pared, no pensaba ser muy amable con él, solo quería darle lo que tanto pedía siempre, así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, saldaría la deuda de su bochan y tal vez el pelirrojo dejara de acosarlo siempre. Deslizo el listón con el que tenía el moño en el cuello y este cayó al suelo justamente junto al cadáver provocando que se tiñera de rojo. Después prácticamente le arranco el chaleco y la camisa, cosa que divirtió al otro, quien sonreía emocionado.

Sebastian paso su dedo ligeramente por una de las tetillas del pelirrojo provocando que se estremeciera, la toco de derecha a izquierda y después de arriba abajo pellizcándolo un poco en el proceso, con la otra mano hiso lo mismo en la otra tetilla. Grell mantenía los brazos hacía arriba contra la pared mientras miraba con perversión al pelinegro.

-¡Sigue así, Sebas-chan! — dijo con su voz chillona.

El demonio continuo sin hacer caso al comentario, bajo su mano derecha hasta el pantalón del dios de la muerte y lo desabotono. Los pantalones cayeron al piso y Grell termino de sacárselos con sus pies lanzándolos a otro lado. Sebastian seguía jugando con una de sus tetillas y con su mano libre acariciaba la entrepierna del pelirrojo quien no paraba de gemir despacio; coló su mano por debajo de los boxes de corazones del chico para provocarle mayor placer. Tomó el miembro del Grell entre sus dedos y comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza, empezó a acariciar más abajo hasta llegar a su orificio. El pelirrojo tomó la mano del demonio con las suyas y la sacó de su intimidad llevándose los dedos de Sebastian a la boca, los chupo con una cara totalmente lasciva, jugando con su lengua entre los dedos, cuando el pelinegro saco sus dedos de la boca de Grell un hilillo de saliva resbalo por su mano y por la barbilla del otro. Volvió a meter la mano bajo la ropa interior de Grell e introdujo un dedo en su entrada provocando un espasmo en su presa. Casi sin esperar introdujo otro dedo y después otro. Los movió rítmicamente para relajar la entrada del pelirrojo. Sacó de golpe la mano y lo giro bruscamente dejándolo de espaldas con las manos en la pared, le quito el bóxer y se desabrocho su propio pantalón que cayó al piso junto con su ropa interior. No espero nada para introducirle su miembro y comenzar a penetrarlo haciendo que el pelirrojo no parara de gemir de placer. Acelero el movimiento mientras sostenía la cadera de Grell y con la otra mano seguía masturbando a su acompañante.

Poco después Grell no aguanto más y termino viniéndose aunque Sebastian siguió penetrándolo un poco más hasta que él también alcanzo el clímax.

-Más… Una vez más, Sebas-chan. — rogo el pelirrojo volteando a verlo.

-Solo será para no deberte nada.

Lo tomó de la cadera y lo levanto hasta situarlo contra la pared. Mientras Grell se aferraba a su cuello él volvía a introducir su miembro dentro del pelirrojo. Sebastian lo embestía con fuerza y eso parecía extasiar al otro quien lo acerco más y le planto un beso lleno de lujuria y placer del momento.

…

Cuando Sebastian volvió a la mansión Phantomhive ya era de mañana, el sol apenas había comenzado a salir y los pájaros cantaban su melodía. Su uniforme lo llevaba completamente limpio, sin arrugas ni seña alguna de que hubiera pasado la noche afuera y mucho menos haciendo lo que había hecho. Entró directo al cuarto de su joven amo para despertarlo pero se sorprendió de ver que ya se hallaba despierto y vestido, estaba sentado en un sillón individual con la vista perdida en la ventana pero se interrumpió cuando noto la entraba del demonio y volteo a verlo. La ropa que llevaba Ciel era la misma del día anterior por lo que había dos posibilidades, la primera de que se hubiera dormido con la ropa puesta y la otra de que ni siquiera hubiera dormido.

-¿Bochan, que hace despierto tan temprano?

-¿Te tomo tanto tiempo ir a entregar dinero y una carta, Sebastian?

-Lo siento, joven amo, lo que paso fue que Grell quería otro tipo de pago.

El pequeño rostro de Ciel se contrajo por la sorpresa y después paso a poner una cara de indignación.

-Esas no fueron mis órdenes.

-Pero, usted dijo solamente que le pagara, bochan.

-Por algo te di el dinero. — replico visiblemente molesto.

-Creí que no importaría la forma de pago, le ruego me disculpe.

Ciel se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta el pelinegro. Un golpe dejo sorprendido al demonio, su joven amo acababa de darle una bofetada y parecía muy molesto por lo que había hecho. El jovencito se dio la vuelta y se colocó de pie mirando por la ventana mientras Sebastian lo miraba inquisitivamente con la mano tocándose la mejilla.

-Vete. Ahorita no necesito tus servicios.

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden, Sebastian!

Normalmente este era el punto en el que obedecía sin importar lo que le ordenara, pero esta vez definitivamente no lo haría, acababa de entender el porqué de la actitud de su bochan y no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

En lugar de irse se acercó hasta donde estaba Ciel y lo rodeo por la espalda con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda la coloco bajo su barbilla, tomándolo suavemente del cuello.

-Solo por esta vez, no puedo obedecerlo, bochan. — le dijo al oído.

-Se-Sebastian ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Voy a satisfacer sus deseos sin que los pida.

Desabotono el saco de su amo despacio, dejándolo caer al suelo, después paso a hacer lo mismo con la camisa. Ciel no podía reaccionar, no podía creer lo que su mayordomo estaba haciendo y mucho menos que lo hubiera desobedecido.

Sebastian lo cargo y lo recostó en la cama. Se colocó sobre él y lo beso en el cuello, lo lamio y lo mordió dejándole una marca. Lo miro a la cara y lo beso en los labios, Ciel trato de quitarlo pero no pudo, o simplemente no lo empujo con fuerza alguna.

-De-ten-te. — Pidió en medio del beso.

El demonio siguió sin prestar atención a su orden y continuo besándolo, después bajo a su pecho dando pequeños mordiscos y dejando marcas por donde su boca pasaba, se detuvo en las tetillas del chico y comenzó a lamerlas. Primero paso su lengua haciendo círculos alrededor y después la mordió suavemente; Sebastian chupaba, mordía y lamia sus tetillas y Ciel estaba rojo de la vergüenza, se tapaba el rostro con los brazos y a la vez se mordía para evitar hacer ruido pues Elizabeth y sus sirvientes se encontraban en la mansión, por suerte estarían demasiado ocupados preparando las cosas para la dichosa fiesta.

Sebastian bajo por su abdomen lamiendo y mordiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde le desabrocho el pantalón y aprovecho para quitarle lo que le restaba de ropa. Ciel no pudo más y se acercó hasta el demonio, despojándolo de su saco y su camisa y lanzándolos al suelo, volvieron a besarse, bochan se abrazó al cuello de Sebastian y este lo agarro de la cintura e introdujo su lengua jugando con la de Ciel.

El pelinegro volvió a recostarlo y pasó la lengua por el miembro de Ciel haciendo que temblara levemente, comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua hasta llegar a la punta y meterlo poco a poco en su boca, chupando lentamente al principio y aumentando la velocidad a cada momento. El jovencito ya no podía reprimir los gemidos aunque se oían muy poco sonando solamente como una respiración muy dificultosa. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y de su boca abierta resbalaba saliva.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras sostenía el cabello de Sebastian y no pudo evitar venirse en la boca de este quien sin dudarlo se tragó hasta la última gota, levanto la cabeza para mirar a su joven amo y sonrío mientras se relamía los labios. El demonio lamio su dedo y comenzó a tocar la entrada de su amo, introdujo el dedo y Ciel volvió a respirar pesadamente, comenzó a moverlo dentro de él provocando que el conde arqueara la espalda. Sonrío para sí y cuando noto que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo introdujo el segundo dedo continuando con los movimientos dentro de él. Al poco rato ya estaba listo para meter el tercero pero Ciel detuvo su mano y se acercó de nuevo hasta él desabrochando su pantalón y dejándolo completamente desnudo, después lo recostó en la cama, su cara estaba completamente roja cuando se giró para darle la espalda a Sebastian y se acomodó de tal manera que ambos quedaran con el miembro del otro a la altura de la cara, una posición conocida como: el sesenta y nueve (69).

Ciel comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto del mayordomo mientras este continuaba jugando con la entrada de él, introduciendo sus dedos y su lengua para darle mayor disfrute a su bochan. Le hacía el trabajo muy difícil a Ciel quien se detenía a cada rato incapaz de continuar a causa del placer que le estaba proporcionando Sebastian.

-Sebas-tian, voy-a-venirme — Jadeó el conde.

-Aún no, bochan, aguante un poco más.

El demonio lo hiso que se volteara y el joven se acomodó sobre él colocando sus manos en su pecho y se sentó lentamente sobre su miembro al mismo tiempo que iba introduciendo el pene de Sebastian dentro de él. El pelinegro empezó a embestirlo desde abajo, primero lentamente hasta que se acostumbrara y después un poco más rápido. Ciel no dejaba de cambiar de expresión mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sudando y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Sebastian no estaba en un estado muy distinto, también sudaba y su respiración era algo pesada, mantenía las manos en las caderas de Ciel para llegar más profundo en cada estocada y propinarle más placer. Se fue levantando hasta dejar al conde debajo de él, mientras el pelinegro se quedaba de rodillas para seguir embistiéndolo, Ciel aferraba sus piernas a la cintura de Sebastian.

Ciel llego al clímax y hubiera gritado de placer si el beso de Sebastian no se lo hubiera impedido. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo disfrutando cada momento. Se quedaron un momento acostado el uno junto al otro, Ciel estaba recostado en el brazo de Sebastian totalmente exhausto cuando este comenzó a levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tiene que estar listo para la fiesta, bochan.

-Olvida la fiesta, ni siquiera quiero estar presente. — se dio la vuelta.

-No es que quiera o no, joven amo. — Jalo la cobija.

-¡Oye!

El demonio se puso sus bóxer y cargo a Ciel.

-No es cuestión de que quiera o no.

-¡Bájame!

Ciel pataleo sin conseguir que lo soltaran y termino dándose por vencido, al final terminaron duchándose juntos y tanto el conde como su mayordomo estaban ya listos para ir al patio junto a los demás. Elizabeth los esperaba ansiosa y corrió hasta Ciel en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

-¡Ciel! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Me he entretenido con algunos asuntos.

La niña se quedó viendo fijamente el cuello del conde.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

-Ciel se sobresaltó pero siguió actuando con total tranquilidad y su voz sonó convincente cuando habló.

-Es solo un golpe.

-Mm… Vale, ven vamos a jugar.

-Te alcanzo en un segundo.

La pequeña asintió y se fue hasta una de las mesas donde estaban algunos invitados más. El patio estaba repleto de mesas y personas conversando, la mayoría eran viejos conocidos con los que ya casi no tenía el más mínimo contacto. Fijo su vista en la montaña de regalos que había en una mesa especial solo para los obsequios y se quedó viéndolos un momento hasta que la voz de su mayordomo lo distrajo, se hallaba de pie junto a él y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Mi regalo no es algo físico. — Se acercó un poco más para hablarle al oído. —Pero le aseguro que lo disfrutara más que cualquier otro.

Las mejillas de Ciel cambiaron de tono en un segundo y comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Elizabeth y sus papás, dejándolo ahí parado, pero antes de alejarse demasiado se detuvo y hablo casi en un susurro.

-Lo esperaré con ansias.

El conde siguió su camino a la mesa y el demonio se quedó ahí, sonriendo, porque había escuchado perfectamente bien lo que su bochan había dicho.


End file.
